Stay Happy
by truecolors264
Summary: "Promise me you always know what you have. Never let something important to you slip away, because it will crush you. It will tear you apart knowing the one thing that keeps you happy is out of reach. Don't end up like me. Just… stay happy, okay?" "I promise."/ Auslly Twoshot. Worth reading! Enjoy!
1. Part 1

**(A/N: My -shot! I came up with this when I was writing a song for my school variety show. I like it a lot, and I hope you guys like it too! Read and Review!)**

**Ally's POV**

He's different now.

It seems like just yesterday he was scribbling over the pages of his coloring book, ignoring the lines that were meant to be colored into. I feel like he was just messing with the instruments in Sonic Boom, turning them into swords and shields, and sports equipment. He seemed like he was just breaking all the rules in the store, giving me both a migraine and a warm feeling in my stomach.

He seemed to be Austin Moon, the crazy, energetic person that didn't stop dreaming for anything or anyone, just yesterday.

But then again, it was yesterday.

Not today.

There was a day when I realized that his blonde hair was a bit duller, and his eyes were missing their familiar spark. He seemed a little less energetic. He would smile at me, but when I looked at him when he thought I wasn't looking, his face seemed sad.

Really sad.

He began to scold Dez for touching the instruments, and he still colored, but inside the lines. He thought window burgers were gross, and that my songs were too perky.

It grew worse. He wouldn't even smile at anyone but… well, me. And when he did, it was strained and halfhearted. His eyes had completely lost their warmth. He lost the perkiness in his voice. He always had dark bags under his eyes, due to lack of sleep. He was never hungry, and always turned down my famous pancakes.

That used to never happen.

He was always busy, but when I asked his mother what he was doing, she would say he spent hours locked up in his room, strumming his guitar.

I didn't think he would play his guitar, because it seemed his passion for music had faded. I mean, it was still there, but it was evaporating slowly. He went from five concerts a week to one concert a week, and then one a month, and then one when we could encourage him enough.

I would write songs by myself because he was "busy." He would never answer his phone, and when he did, he would listen, not talk.

Then it got really bad. He spent literally all his time in his room, only immerging to use the bathroom or get a small amount of food, which he would end up discarding anyway. He skipped school and wouldn't talk to his family, Trish or even Dez.

Only me.

I would spend an hour or two every day up in his room with him, with the doors shut. We would talk, and occasionally he would smile at me, but nothing more than that.

He was slipping away. A part of him faded every single second, and I knew if I didn't stop it soon, he would fall and shatter into a million pieces.

Going.

Going.

Gone.

Then there was a fateful day. A day where I dared to ask him what happened. I risked him throwing me out of his room, never to speak to me again.

But I did it anyway.

He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. I was sitting on his carpet, cross legged, fiddling with my bangles. We were sitting in a mix of comfortable and uncomfortable silence, and I dared to ask.

"Austin, what happened to you?"

I expected him to be surprised, or maybe jump up and kick me out of his room. But he remained motionless, chest rising up and down at the speed of his breathing.

He stayed silent for a good five minutes, before he opened his mouth and spoke, still staring at the ceiling.

"I lost my chances at something very dear to me."

I remember being startled by how open he was being, and I sat up, pushing it a little more by asking a follow up question.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, and scratched his head, messing up his now dull blonde hair a little. He continued staring at the white ceiling, but he did not leave me without an answer.

"There was something that was really dear to me. I cared so much about it, but I took it for granted. I never really noticed how much it meant to me. But then, someone came along and stole it. He stole what was rightfully mine, and it shattered me."

I was confused at his words, but got the basis of it. I questioned further, wondering how much I could get out of Austin.

"Why don't you take it back, then?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. His voice cracked when he spoke, but I ignored it. I needed to hear him talk about what's causing him to fade away from the world.

"Because, really, it never was mine, because I never realized how much I cared for it, therefore not protecting it from being stolen. The person who took it cares for it every day, and is treating it well. And I think it is better where it is now."

I swear I saw Austin blink away a tear, but as soon as I saw it, it was gone. He continued to speak about the thing that was so precious to him, and it got me wondering what the thing was, exactly.

"That doesn't mean I don't want it back. I yearn for it so badly, but I want the best for it, and the person who possesses it now takes better care of it. I just can't redeem myself, and I just wish that I did something before it's too late."

I wanted to ask what the mystery item was, but I forced myself to stop questioning further. I think he admitted more than he wanted to.

We sat in silence before Austin sat up and looked me in the eye. His eyes were dead and cold, and I just wanted to make him better.

"Ally, can you promise me something?" he asked quietly. I nodded immediately. He took in a shaky breath and opened his mouth, his lips quivering a little.

"Promise me you always know what you have. Never let something important to you slip away, because it will crush you. It will tear you apart knowing the one thing that keeps you happy is out of reach. Don't end up like me. Just… stay happy, okay?"

I was shocked by his words, but murmured a small, "I promise," under my breath.

I drove to my house that day knowing that one of the things, or people, per say, that meant the most to me was slipping away from me right now.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

''''

**Austin's POV**

Elliot.

Even his name sounds stupid.

Him with his perfect hair and stupid glue gun that he carries around in his pocket. The way he can woo Ally and make her blush and laugh drives me crazy.

I used to do that!

I used to be Ally's number one guy! The guy she would spend all of her time with. The guy she would hug and hold onto a second longer than necessary. The guy that would make her laugh and blush and everything.

The one guy she seemed to care about more than everyone else.

I was that guy.

But then came Elliot.

He snatched her right away from me. He turned everything that I made her do into what HE made her do. He acted all nice and friendly, but deep down inside, all he's doing is telling me to back off.

He had her wrapped around his finger. She agreed to go out with him the second he asked. Now, they are boyfriend and girlfriend, and have been going strong since six months ago. He pressured his dad into letting him stay in Miami, using his stupid good looks and his stupid charm.

The sad thing is, I could have had Ally before he came, and then I'd still be her guy. I was too stupid and foolish to realize what was in front of me until it was ripped away. And I don't have a second chance.

And ever since I realized I liked Ally, I have been slowly wearing down. Every time I see her laughing or holding hands with Elliot causes me to break down a little more. The person who gives me the most delight can also shatter me into a million pieces without realizing it.

I really tried to be happy around her, but whenever I did, I just thought about how much happier I could be if she was mine. How much happier WE could be.

I started losing interest in everything. I didn't find it fun playing with the instruments, and coloring bored me. I slowly and surely broke down little by little.

It became so serious that I didn't want to do music anymore.

I just didn't see the point in things if I wasn't Ally's number one. I only played with the instruments so she would stop me with her adorkable speech on rules. I only colored so I could show her the scribbly mess I made in the end. I only sang to see her smiling at me from the crowd. Not smiling at some other guy while I sang our songs.

I just didn't care anymore.

School didn't matter, because when I went to school, all I could see was Ally and Elliot holding hands. He carried her books as they walked to class, and she would bump hips with him, causing a blush to arise on her face.

I couldn't even talk to Trish or Dez, because they constantly reminded me of Ally.

I noticed the bags forming under my eyes. I noticed how my hair had faded a couple shades. I noticed how my eyes looked dead.

But she was always staring at him, so what did it matter what I looked like?

The worst part of all was the fact that I couldn't live without seeing her, but when I did, it hurt me so badly.

I only let her in my door. I would only see her because she was my addiction. No matter how much it hurt, I didn't care. I NEEDED her.

She would come every day for a couple hours, and we would talk. Nothing changed, except for the fact that every word burned like hell. Every smile was forced, but at the same time, it came naturally.

I knew the day would come when she asked me what was wrong with me. And when that day came, I was prepared.

"Austin, what happened to you?"

I was going to reply. I knew I was. As much as I wanted to tell her to drop the subject, I knew I would answer. Because she could get anything out of me.

"I lost my chances at something very dear to me."

It was all true. Ally was off the market. I had missed my chance with her. All I want is to be able to go back and fix everything. I just want to be her first priority again.

"What do you mean?"

I knew she wouldn't understand. It is all just too complicated. I didn't want her to know she was the thing I lost. She was the thing I should've taken better care of.

She was the one causing my depression.

"There was something that was really dear to me. I cared so much about it, but I took it for granted. I never really noticed how much it meant to me. But then, someone came along and stole it. He stole what was rightfully mine, and it shattered me."

He came along and took her right away. I was named second priority, while he was first. And all because I was too stupid to claim her when I had the chance.

"Why don't you take it back, then?"

I can't take her back because she is happy. Elliot makes her smile wider than I ever could, and she is always talking about how great he makes her feel. I can't just take that feeling away from her, as much as it hurts.

Because she's my number one priority, and I want her to be happy.

"Because, really, it never was mine, because I never realized how much I cared for it, therefore not protecting it from being stolen. The person who took it cares for it every day, and is treating it well. And I think it is better where it is now."

"That doesn't mean I don't want it back. I yearn for it so badly, but I want the best for it, and the person who possesses it now takes better care of it. I just can't redeem myself, and I just wish that I did something before it's too late."

I just want her to be happy.

My feelings don't matter. Her's do.

I don't want her to end up as heartbroken as me. If that means she stays with Elliot forever, then so be it. I just need her to be happy.

"Ally, can you promise me something?"

When she gave me a nod, I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued.

"Promise me you always know what you have. Never let something important to you slip away, because it will crush you. It will tear you apart knowing the one thing that keeps you happy is out of reach. Don't end up like me. Just… stay happy, okay?"

She seemed nervous at my statement, but she promised any way. I think she is just glad that she got some answers out of me.

When she left, I watched her walk to her car from my window. The way she walked was flawless, and when I listened really closely, I could hear the click her heels made when the made contact with the pavement.

And as I watched her drive away, I knew I would always stand by her. Best friend or more. Maybe one day Elliot would make a stupid decision and leave her, or she'll come to her senses and dump his sorry ass.

And when that happens, I'll be waiting.

And then, just maybe, things will work out.

**(A/N: Gosh, I love this! I left it to the imagination of you guys to determine what happens next. If you haven't read my other fics, then you should! I am currently working on one called Dead in her Tracks, but I have many more you can read! Until next time!)**


	2. Part 2

**(A/N: I decided to make a second part to this. You're welcome. Apparently most of you like my imagination better than your own. Sorry I haven't published anything in a while, but my computer has been slow lately, and the internet has been down for like, three days. Anyways, I will update Dead in her Tracks ASAP! But for now, this is what I'm giving you.)**

**Ally's POV**

After that fateful day up in his room, everything went downhill.

The day after, I went to Austin's house. He was out cold on his bed when I got there. He tossed and turned and moaned the same word over and over.

I listened closely, and I could've sworn the word was 'Ally'.

But I was probably just imagining things…

I had approached him, and I reached out a hand to touch his forehead. He was scorching hot, and I was positive he had a fever. I searched around the room for an extra blanket, but stopped dead when I opened the door to his bedside table.

It was filled to the brim with empty cans of coke and discarded bottles of whiskey.

Everything clicked.

He wasn't sick.

He had a hangover.

I was mortified. Shocked. Utterly disappointed.

And the only question I had was,

What was the thing that had caused him to resort to alcohol?

The old Austin would have never done this. Sure, he's a teenage boy, and the high school parties teens had often included lots of vodka and peer pressure. I knew, I had been to a couple myself.

But Austin doesn't let people control him. As much as it might surprise someone, Austin doesn't drink.

Or at least, he didn't drink…

What could have caused all this change? What was so important to him that he had to drink whiskey and coke to forget all about it? What was the precious thing that caused thee Austin Monica Moon to slowly and tragically fade away, leaving only a shadow of his former self?

I was just so shocked. I just didn't understand. I needed to think this through.

I left without waking him up.

I left that day, thinking about him.

Worrying about him.

I started calling off some of my dates with Elliot to spend more time with Austin. Elliot was a bit upset, but I had to help Austin. I was just so afraid of losing him, and I felt like, me being the only human being he made contact with, held a responsibility. I needed to make sure he didn't resort to other dangerous things.

I pretended I didn't notice how he looked a little worse every single day. I pretended that I didn't smell his alcoholic breath. I pretended that I didn't smell the smoke on his walls. I pretended that I didn't notice how he began wearing lots of long sleeve shirts.

Because no way Austin Moon drinks.

And no way does he smoke.

And no way does he cut himself.

It ISN'T true.

But, in the back of my mind, I knew it was possible.

But then, there came a time where I thought that things might change.

And that was the day that Austin showed up in school.

He looked exhausted. By far the worst I have ever seen him. He would drag his feet down the halls, flicking his dead eyes back and forth, as if he was searching for some one. The other students would stop and stare at him, murmuring to each other similar questions.

"Is that AUSTIN MOON?"

"What happened to him?"

"He hasn't been in school for three months! Why did he show up now?"

"Do you think he's a zombie?"

"Why does he smell like smoke and whiskey?"

When he spotted me holding hands with Elliot, his eyes darkened for just a second, but then it vanished. He made his way over to me and declared a statement.

"I want to do a concert tonight."

No sentence has ever brought me more hope.

I remember a smile lighting up my face, and I crashed my body into his. He felt cold, but I ignored it, because I was so happy.

And just for a moment, I thought things had changed.

Right after the hug, he left the school, ignoring the stares of his fellow peers. He never really cared about their opinions anyway.

I spent the rest of the day preparing for the concert. Everything had to be perfect. This was the first concert Austin had performed in months.

It needed to be special.

He had told me he wanted it to be acoustic, which didn't surprise me, due to the fact that he hadn't wanted an upbeat song since nine months before.

A lot of people showed up, and they were very surprised that Austin Moon was back. We were holding the concert at Sonic Boom. I had gotten Dez to set up the equipment on stage, and had Trish get people seated. I needed to see Austin before the performance, so I walked to the practice room, where Austin was getting ready.

He looked as lifeless as usual, but he wasn't dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie. He had on a short sleeved white V-neck, and a pair of black ripped jeans. He also wore red high tops and a silver dog tag necklace.

He didn't notice me when I walked in. He was staring at himself in the mirror, a blank expression on his face. He breathed in slowly, in and out, and raised his hand to fix his hair.

That's when I noticed them.

Slick, horizontal cuts scrawled across his wrist.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run over to him and demand an explanation.

But I stayed put, silently watching him as he sighed and slid on his red leather jacket, concealing the cuts for anyone to see. He was about to turn around, so I scrambled back down the stairs, pretending that I saw nothing.

When he walked down the stairs to begin the concert, he plastered the fakest grin in the world on his face. I could tell that everything was killing him, so my question was, why did he want to do this anyway?

He was going to sing three songs, and they were all old songs. He went through them lifelessly, but I think the crowd was just relieved that Austin even agreed to sing at all.

But what took me by surprise was that after the last old song, he said he was going to sing another song.

A new song.

I listened to him intently as he performed it, and I noticed how his eyes would flick towards mine every once and a while.

_She's like cold coffee in the morning  
I'm drunk off last night's whisky and coke  
She'll make me shiver without warning  
And make me laugh, as if I'm in on joke_

And you can stay with me forever  
Or you could stay with me for now  
And tell me if I'm wrong  
And tell me if I'm right  
Tell me if you need a loving hand  
To help you fall asleep tonight  
Tell me if I know  
Tell me if I do  
Tell me how to fall in love  
The way you want me to

I'll wake with coffee in the morning  
But she prefers two lumps of sugar and tea  
Outside, the day is up and calling  
But I don't have to be  
So please go back to sleep

And stay with me forever  
Or you could stay with me for now  
And tell me if I'm wrong  
And tell me if I'm right  
Tell me if you need a loving hand  
To help you fall asleep tonight  
Tell me if I know  
Tell me if I do  
Tell me how to fall in love  
The way you want me to

Cos I love the way you wake me up  
For goodness sake, will my love not be enough?

Tell me if I'm wrong  
Tell me if I'm right  
Tell me if you need a loving hand  
To help you fall asleep tonight  
Tell me if I know  
Tell me if I do  
Tell me how to fall in love  
The way you want me to

Tell me if I'm wrong  
Tell me if I'm right  
Tell me if you need a loving hand  
To help you fall asleep tonight

_**(1)**_

He went silent, and the audience erupted in applause. I stood there, rooted to the spot. I was speechless.

I didn't write that song.

He smiled a tiny smile, and we locked eyes. All the cheering coming from the crowd got blocked out by just the intensity of his gaze.

Something clicked.

I don't really know what happened.

But, all of a sudden, Austin was more precious than anything has ever been to me.

Reality slapped me across the face.

Austin has been cutting himself. Austin has been drinking. Austin has been smoking.

Austin has been changing.

Fear rushed through my veins.

He's so close to disappearing.

Leaving.

Leaving me.

And as I looked into his dead, cold eyes, I think I saw regret.

And he got off the stage, and pushed his way through the crowd. He finally reached me, and looked down at me. I felt tears prick at my eyes. I looked down, and scrunched my eyes closed.

No.

He's not leaving.

I'm not giving up yet.

I felt a gentle hand take me by the wrist, pulling me along. We climbed the stairs and entered the practice room, shutting the door behind us. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Austin looking at me.

Him and his beautiful, dead eyes.

I exploded. I started bawling, tears streaming down my face. I rubbed my eyes, and felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I hugged back, crying into his chest. He let me, rubbing my back.

After I had calmed down a little, I pulled back a little, and looked up at him. I took a shaky breath in, and reached a hand to his wrist. I pulled up the sleeve of his jacket, revealing the scars.

I sniffled and traced one with my finger. I looked back up at him, and saw pain deep in those brown eyes of his. I dropped his wrist and took a step back. "What happened to you?" I asked fearfully. "Why are you doing these things to yourself? It hurts me! It kills me! You're slipping away, Austin! What happened? What did you lose?"

He cleared his throat, and took a deep breath in.

"I lost something. I am doing these things to keep my mind off of it, because when I think about it, it kills me. It kills me seeing it with someone else every single day. It loves that someone more than it ever has and ever will love me. I know I'm slipping away, and the sad thing is, I'm not scared."

He bit his lip, and looked down at his feet.

And with that, he pushed past me and disappeared.

I went home questioning everything.

For the next couple of weeks, I stopped coming to visit him. I really, really wanted to, but I just didn't have the courage to face him. I still didn't know what he meant. I spent a lot more time with Elliot, and I told him I loved him.

He said it back.

But then, my world came crumbling down.

It started with a call. I answered it, and talked for a while. It led to screaming and crying, and a forceful hang up. I dived underneath my covers, and cried.

I was so lost, and so heartbroken.

I called the person that I had been fearing for weeks, because he was the only one who would understand.

He's the only one that had lost the dearest thing to him.

''''

**Austin's POV**

Everything seemed to go by rather quickly.

People say being drunk takes your mind off stress. It makes you feel happy.

I hadn't felt happy in a long time.

I got some whiskey from the wine rack downstairs. My parents were out, so it was easy. I tried a bit, and it burned my throat. It gave me a weird sensation, yet made me want to puke all over the ground.

I mixed it with some coke to make it taste better. It still had a nasty tang to it, but it was better.

I drank two bottles.

Ally didn't come the next day, and I got worried.

I got scared.

So, I smoked a cigarette.

Just one.

Or two.

I needed something to keep my mind off of her.

She came back the next day, and it made me feel a bit better. But then she told me about a date she had with Elliot, and I couldn't help but feel down.

So, when she left, I stole my dad's pocket knife.

Somehow, cutting my wrist made me feel better.

It hurt, but it made me feel better.

The smoking, the drinking, the cutting, everything, only increased as time went on.

I fell deeper and deeper into depression.

There was a day when I was holding a blade to my hand, and I realized that I couldn't go on the way I was.

I needed closure.

I wrote a song, and the next day, I went to school.

I felt the people's stares. I heard their whispers. I knew that it was weird that I was back after all this time.

But I ignored them.

I saw Ally.

She was with Elliot.

Stupid Elliot.

I approached them anyway. I knew she was surprised. But I told her anyway.

"I want to do a concert tonight."

She was so happy. She threw herself into my arms, and I hugged back.

That was where I belonged.

So, at the concert, I sang her the song I wrote for her.

Maybe she didn't know it was for her.

But I needed to do it.

She cried.

A lot.

I held her close, and then she found my scars. I knew she would notice; she's just so smart. She cried even more and demanded answers.

I gave her them.

Except for the last one.

Then I left.

She didn't come back the next day.

Or the day after.

Or the day after that.

Or ever.

I didn't expect her to. I mean, I held the concert to say goodbye.

But, I didn't know it would be this hard.

I need her. She's everything to me.

And when your everything doesn't speak to you for three weeks, it breaks you.

And when you're broken, you don't think straight.

Three weeks of hell.

Three weeks of loneliness.

I just wanted it to end.

So, I decided to try.

It was exactly three weeks after the concert. I was in my bathroom, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

She doesn't want you.

She wants him.

I held the knife up to my throat.

This is the end.

The end of it all.

The knife cut my neck just a little bit, causing a bit of blood to stain my throat.

And I was about to slice.

I was about to end it all.

But my phone rang.

I remember blinking, looking down at it.

The caller ID said Ally Dawson.

I dropped the knife, and it hit my foot, causing a large cut.

But I didn't care.

I picked up the phone and breathed out the first word I had uttered in three weeks.

"Ally."

Her voice came out in sniffles through the phone.

"Austin."

My eyes widened and I clutched the phone closer to my ear.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

I hung up, and rushed out of the bathroom. I threw on my leather jacket and grabbed my car keys. I ran downstairs and out the door. I jumped into my car and sped off.

I arrived and parked the car. I let myself in and ran to her room. I opened the door slowly, and saw a scary sight.

She was lying in her bed, crying her eyes out. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was running, and her eyes looked less lively.

That's exactly how I looked when my state of depression started.

She still looked beautiful.

She looked up at me and ran out of her bed, crashing into me. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry.

Her knees started to go out, and we ended up lying on the ground, side by side, with my arm around her.

"I broke my promise," she sobbed, crying harder. "I promised I would stay happy, but I can't anymore."

I started to become scared. "What happened?" I whispered fearfully.

It takes her a moment to respond.

"He broke up with me," Ally choked out, more tears streaming down her face.

My eyes widened.

"He's an idiot," I breathed out, taking her hand and squeezing it. She looked at me with tear stained eyes. "Wha— What?" she stuttered. I locked eyes with her, and spoke the truth.

"You are amazing. You are the best thing in this hellhole of a world, and he failed to realize it. He never knew how lucky he was. He had the very thing that I yearned so much. He had the thing that made me color inside the lines. He had the thing that forced me to stop going to school in fear of seeing it so happy. He had the thing that forced me to drink just so I could forget that it wasn't mine. He had the thing that I wanted to hold like he could. He had the girl of my dreams. He had the girl that I was so madly, deeply in love with. He had the girl that failed to realize how much she really meant to me. He had you."

She blinked and took a deep breath in. "Austin…" she breathed slowly.

"I can't lose you," I continued. "I need you. The last three weeks of my life have been the absolute worse experience ever. Please don't ever forget about me. Please stay with me. I don't like seeing you like this. I just want you to stay happy. I don't care if that means you are my friend or girlfriend. I just need you to stay with me and stay happy. Please, I just can't stand to see you so—"

I was interrupted in the best way possible.

Allyson Marie Dawson pressed her lips against mine.

And, I knew then and there…

I could be fixed.

''''

The warmth returned in his eyes.

The shine in his hair came back.

His wonderful smile shined for everyone.

His body language screamed happiness.

He was a ball of energy.

He scribbled all over the paper.

He broke at least three instruments a day.

He broke rules, giving her a warm feeling and a headache.

He ate window burgers, and refused to sing a sad song.

The dark bags under his eyes were replaced by adorable dimples.

He was always hungry.

He never turned down another pancake, especially hers.

He was never busy for anyone, unless he was planning something for her.

He played six concerts a week, and dedicated them all to her.

She never wrote another song without him.

He went to school, even when he was sick, just to show her off.

He loved to talk to his family.

He would gossip with his manager on a daily basis.

He would never miss a chance to hang out with his best freckled friend.

He stopped drinking.

He gave up his lighter and pack of cigarettes.

He threw away the knife.

She never thought about her first crush again.

He would never fail to impress his girlfriend.

He didn't hesitate to propose to her on the last day of high school.

She didn't hesitate to say yes.

But most importantly…

They stayed happy.

**(A/N: I am SO happy with this. I think it is the best one-shot I have ever made. I WILL UPDATE DEAD IN HER TRACKS! I just have a bit of writer's block with that story. Don't worry, nothing serious like LHW, but I just need sometime. I WILL UPDATE SOON THOUGH! I promise! I hoped you liked this as much as I did! Review!)**

**1: Cold Coffee, by Ed Sheeran.**


End file.
